El viaje
by Andianco
Summary: Han pasado años desde la perla de Shikon… Minako, la hija más pequeña de Aome, y su primo Yuto deciden irse de viaje por su cuenta para conocer a Sesshomaru. El único problema: Minako tiene cinco años y Yuto tres.
1. Minako y Yuto

Hola a todos.

Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia. Espero les guste.

Han pasado años desde la perla de Shikon. Aome ahora vive en la aldea junto con Inuyasha y todos sus hijos, entre ellos la pequeña Minako de 5 años. Aqui también vive Rin, quien es la madre del pequeño Yuto, de tres años y único hijo de Sesshomaru. Un día, los dos pequeños deciden salir de viaje para conocer a Sesshomaru y es aquí dónde comienza la historia.

Minako y Yuto

Aome se encontraba sentada en el interior de su casa. Estaba cosiendo algunas ropas mientras Minako se entretenía jugando con una muñeca de trapo… o eso parecía ya que continuamente la niña miraba hacia la puerta como si esperara algo. De pronto se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana de la casa. Aún no alcanzaba a ver por ella, pero eso no la detenía de saltar para intentarlo. Aome volteó a verla y sonrió mientras se levantaba para ir hacia la puerta.

-¡Ya vino! ¡Ya vino! –Exclamaba la niña alegremente.- Mami, ya vino.

-Sï, ya se que ya vino. –Le respondió Aome al mismo tiempo que salía de la casa.

Minako la siguió y tan pronto como estuvo afuera volvió a saltar como si tratara de divisar algo.

A los pocos segundos apareció una joven mujer de cabello negro. A su lado se encontraba un niño de no más de tres años que caminaba con el pulgar metido en la boca y cogido de la mano de su madre. Tenía el cabello plateado y dos pequeñas orejas asomaban sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ya vino! ¡Ya vino! –Volvía a grita Minako mientras los veía acercarse.

Muy pronto la mujer estuvo junto a ellas. Saludó a Aome y luego se inclinó para saludar a su sobrina. Tan pronto esto estuvo hecho Minako tomó la mano del niño y se lo llevó corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Crees que esto sea buena idea? –Preguntó Rin algo nerviosa. Realmente no la convencía la idea.

-No te preocupes, no creo que pase nada. Además, aún falta mucho para que anochezca y no hay que preocuparnos de eso por ahora.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Rin con un suspiro.

-Bueno, en ese caso dejémoslos jugando allá adentro, ya casi es hora de que Minako se duerma, y no creo que Yuto aguante tanto. –Comentó Aome mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y se rió.

Adentro ambos niños se encontraban sentados en el rincón más alejado de la cabaña. Minako hablaba en voz baja mientras Yuto asentía de vez en cuando con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿si estás seguro? –Dijo Minako a lo que Yuto asintió sin sacar el dedo de su boca.

-Esto va a ser divertido. –Dijo Minako y Yuto volvió a asentir.- Mejor vámonos a la guarida para que los adultos no nos escuchen.

Dicho esto Minako se levantó de su lugar y salió de la casa con Yuto siguiéndola. Cuando estaban afuera dieron vuelta a la izquierda y caminaron hasta a llegar a una especie de refugio hecho con ramas y con una tela que cubría la puerta. Entraron y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-Hoy en la noche, cuando los adultos se duerman… -Comenzó a decir Minako.

-Largo de aquí. –Dijo de pronto un niño de unos siete años desde la puerta- Quiero dormir un rato así que váyanse de aquí.

-¡Nosotros llegamos primero! –Exclamó Minako enojada.

-Y eso que, lárguense de aquí ahora.

-¡No!

-¡Fuera! –Gritó el niño. A continuación jaló a su hermana del kimono y la sacó del lugar.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡Hiromu me quiere sacar del la guarida! –Gritó Minako.

A los pocos segundos Aome llegó al lugar.

-Hiromu, deja en paz a tú hermana. –Le dijo.

-Yo no le hice nada, solo le dije que se saliera por que quiero dormirme un rato ahí.

-Nosotros llegamos primero.

-Pero yo soy más grande y tienes que obedecerme.

-¡No!

-Tonta.

-¡Hiromu! –Exclamó Aome- No le digas así a tu hermana y vete a dormir a otro lado.

-Pero…

-No quiero peros, el que llega primero puede jugar en la guarida.

-¡Qué injusto! Siempre me regañan a mí. –Dijo Hiromu muy molesto mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Dejaré de hacerlo cuando dejes de molestar a tú hermana, ahora ve a jugar a otro lado y déjalos en paz.

Una vez dicho esto Hiromu se fue del lugar. En cuanto estuvo bastante alejado Aome también se marcho para dejar jugar a los dos niños.

-Me preocupa que se queden a dormir los dos solos. ¿No son muy pequeños? –Decía Rin cuando Aome iba llegando.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso. –Le respondió Sango.- La Guarida solo está a dos metros de distancia de la casa de Aome y lo más probable es que terminen corriendo a dormir con ella después de un rato.

-Eso es cierto, así que no te preocupes. –Le dijo Aome.

-Está bien.

Mientras tanto Hiromu estaba afuera de la Guarida. Esperaba al momento exacto para poder sacarlos de ahí por que no pensaba rendirse hasta tener el lugar para él solo.

-Y entonces nos vamos. Pero no se donde esté mi tío, ¿tú sabes? –Dijo Minako y Yuto negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no importa. Lo buscaremos. Va a estar muy feliz cuando nos vea.

-¡Le voy a decir a mi mamá! ¡Le voy a decir que se quieren ir a ver a mi tío! –Gritó Hiromu desde afuera.

-¡No le vas a decir nada! –Gritó Minako al mismo tiempo que salía del lugar.

-Entonces déjame La Guarida.

-¡No! –Dijo una vocecita. Era Yuto.- No les vas a decir a los adultos.

-¿O que enano?

Yuto frunció el seño tan fuerte como pudo y dio un paso hacia su primo. Hiromu no decidió ignorarlo, después de todo, ¿qué podía hacerle? Bueno, en ese momento sintió dolor y se dio cuenta de que Yuto lo había mordido en la pierna.

-¡Mamá! ¡Yuto me mordió! –Gritó Hiromu luego de aventar a su primo al suelo.

-¿Qué les hiciste ahora? –Preguntó Aome.

-Yo no hice nada, lo que pasa es que…

-Me estaba molestando. –Lo interrumpió Minako.

-Claro que no, tú dijiste que ibas a ir a buscar a mi tío.

-Hiromu, solo estaban jugando. ¿No es cierto? –Aome si dirigió a los niños.

Minako asintió.

-Estabamos jugando a que nos íbamos a viajar como mi tío.

-Ya ves, -Le dijo Aome a su hijo- dos niños no pueden irse a viajar solos. Ahora vamos a curarte eso.

Hiromu se alejó junto con su madre en se momento dejando a los dos niños con Rin que se ocupaba de reprender a Yuto, que volvía a tener el pulgar en la boca, por haber mordido a su primo.

Finalmente todos los adultos se fueron y ambos niños decidieron ir a pasear por la aldea.

-Vamos a conseguir comida para el viaje. –Le susurró Minako a Yuto. Él asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a una de las casas de la aldea.

Minako entró y dejó a Yuto afuera entretenido con una piedra.

-Hola. –Dijo alegremente a una señora que estaba adentro- Voy a acampar.

-No me digas. –Le dijo la señora- ¿vas a dormir tú sola?

-No, Yuto también.

-Eso me parece bien.

-Estamos buscando comida para la noche.

-¿Qué te parece si te doy esto? –Dijo la señora y le dio dos frutas.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo Minako.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien lloraba. La Señora se levantó de inmediato de dónde estaba y salió a ver.

Afuera estaba Yuto sentado en el suelo llorando. A su lado estaba un niño con una especie de máscara que aparentemente trataba de calmarlo.

-¡Kento! ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?

-Nada, solo llegue y le dije hola y luego le dije que le iba a enseñar la máscara. Y me la puse y le dije bu bajito y empezó a llorar. Además la mascará no da miedo.

-Eso dices tú, pero te recuerdo que Yuto es un niño pequeño y se asusta fácilmente.

-Vámonos. –Le dijo Minako.

-Pero no da miedo. –Decía Kento para defenderse.

Minako avanzó junto con Yuto. Llevaba las dos frutas en las manos y esta vez Yuto iba a su lado. De nuevo estaba tranquilo como si nada hubiese sucedido y volvía a tener el dedo en la boca.

- Eso le pasa por no dejarnos jugar ayer. –Dijo Minako una vez que estaban suficientemente alejados de las casas. Yuto asintió.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una colina. Entonces decidieron subir hasta la cima.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron directamente a dónde Shipo estaba sentado.

-Comida para el campamento. –Le dijo Minako al mismo tiempo que extendía las manos. Las frutas estaban guardadas en un pedazo de tela que llevaban arrastrando y que habían conseguido de otra señora.

-¿Van a acampar? –Les preguntó Shipo incrédulo.

-Sí, buscamos comida.

-Ok, dejenme ver que tengo. Dijo Shipo y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos. Pronto encontró algo y sacó unos cuantos dulces que le dio a Minako. Ella guardó los dulces de inmediato y comenzó a caminar para irse. Yuto, sin embargo no se movió.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Shipo. Yuto extendió las manos.- Eres muy chico para esos dulces, te daré cuando seas más grande.

-¡Dulces! –Exclamó Yuto.

-Cuando seas grande.

-¡Dulces! –Dijo muy molesto, apretando los puños e inflando la boca.

-Tranquilo.

-¡Dul-ces! –Gritó.

-Ya te dije que cuando seas más grande.

-¡DAME! –Gritó más fuerte. Su mano derecha había comenzado a brillar levemente con un color verdoso en donde estaban las uñas. Shipo no notó esto.

-Mira, cuando seas grande te doy, pero ahorita eres muy chiquito.

-¡No soy chiquito! –Gritó. Levantó la mano derecha y Shipo pudo notar que estaba a punto de hacer algo.

-¡Yuto! ¡No hagas eso! –Exclamó Rin quien había estado viendo todo desde lejos. Ahora estaba detrás de Yuto y le sostenía la mano. Yuto gruñía y las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas de lo enojado que estaba.

-¡Quiero dulces! –Gritó.

-Yuto, todavía no puedes comer de esos dulces. Cuando seas más grande podrás comerlos. Ahora vamos abajo y te llevaré a dormir la siesta. Minako, vamonos.

-Sï. –Dijo Minako que en ese momento se encontraba a un lado de Shipo.

Rin comenzó a avanzar precedida de los dos niños que bajaban corriendo. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no podía oírlos, dejaron de correr.

-Bien hecho. Ahora tenemos más dulces. –Le dijo Minako a Yuto- Toma.

A cotinuación Minako sacó un dulce que tenía guardado en su faja y después de desenvolverlo se lo dio a Yuto. Él se metió el dulce en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo.


	2. Partida y primer día

Segundo capítulo de esta bonita historia. Gracias por sus comentarios a todos y espero que este capítulo les guste.

Partida y primer día

Eran cerca de las ocho cuando Minako y Yuto entaron a La Guarida para irse a dormir. Aome los veía desde la puerta para asegurarse de que no se quedaran afuera. En sus manos tenía un par de mantas que pensaba usar para cuando los niños volvieran a la casa.

Minako tal vez habría podido dormir toda la noche ahí, pero Yuto aún era demasiado pequeño para alejarse demasiado de su madre, y más aún para dormir fuera. Se rió, ¿cuánto tardarían en entrar a la casa? Minako aún tenía miedo de la oscuridad, Yuto… bueno, después de todo aún era pequeño. Ella les daba una media hora si mucho. En cuanto ambos niños entraron a La Guarida, Aome entró a su casa.

Ya era muy noche cuando Minako y Yuyo se atrevieron a salir de La Guarida. En la casa todo estaba oscuro pero aún así sabían que debían estar callados. Yuto salió primero y fue seguido por Minako que iba arrastrando lo que parecía un saquito lleno de cosas. Minako miró hacia todos lados y avanzó hacia el bosque con Yuto al frente.

Caminaron durante varios minutos sin mirar hacia otro lugar que el frente y guiándose por sus narices. Había un lago hacia la derecha, la aldea estaba hacia el izquierda, hacia atrás estaba la casa de Minako y al frente no sabían que podían encontrar. Continuaron avanzando. Hacía horas que habían comido y ahora tenían más hambre.

Se detuvieron y Minako sacó las dos frutas. Le dio una a Yuto y dejó la otra en el suelo mientras se colgaba el saquito para poder avanzar mientras comía. La tomó y ambos siguieron avanzando.

No sabían cuanto llevaban desde que habían salido de La Guarida. De hecho ni siquiera tenían idea de dónde estaría a quien ellos buscaban. La verdad era que nunca lo habían visto y solo conocían su olor por algunas cosas que Rin tenía en su casa. Aparte de eso solo sabían lo que los adultos les habían dicho: que era un demonio muy fuerte y que siempre estaba de viaje.

Un olor extraño se acercaba rápidamente. Ellos no sabían que era, pero no parecía ser humano… De pronto se escucharon unos ruidos en los árboles y un segundo después vieron un demonio que volaba hacia donde ellos estaban. Era enorme y realmente feo.

Yuto se quedó parado en donde estaba y miró al demonio como si no fuese nada extraño. Minako por otra parte se quitó el saco y se preparó para pelear. Ya había visto a los adultos pelear contra unos demonios un día y no se veía tan difícil así que decidió intentarlo.  
El demonio se acercaba cada vez más. Estaba ya a un metro de ellos y de pronto se escuchó un llanto. Yuto, a un lado de Minako estaba tan asustado que había comenzado a llorar. Ella se quedó en dónde estaba pero el demonio se acercaba aún más. Entonces se abalanzó sobre ellos. Minako cayó al suelo de la impresión y comenzó a llorar también. El demonio volvía a cargar contra ellos…

Se escuchaban ruidos entre los árboles. Minako y Yuto lloraban de lo asustados que estaban y el demonio parecía estar a punto de atraparlos. Estaba volando en dirección a los niños cuando algo salió de entre los árboles y lo partió por la mitad. El demonio cayó al suelo sin vida.

Hiromu se paró a tomar aliento antes de ir a ver a su hermana pequeña y a su primo. Luego avanzó hacia ellos y los encontró sentados en el suelo llorando.

-¡Ya dejen de llorar! –Exclamó.- Ese demonio era muy débil, son unos bebés.

-¡No soy bebé! –Dijo Yuto irritado por el comentario, pero aún lloraba.

-Claro que sí, solo los bebes se asustan por eso. –Les dijo y los niños comenzaron a llorar más.

-Ya no lloren. –Dijo Hiromu algo nervioso.- Si siguen llorando van a venir más.

De inmediato los dos niños guardaron silencio y voltearon a verlo con asombro.

-¿Es de verdad? –Le preguntó Minako.

-Claro que sí. A los demonios como esos les gusta comer niños chiquitos por que son fáciles de atrapar, así que si siguen haciendo ruido se los van a comer.

-Sabes mucho. –Le dijo Minako. Yuto volvía a tener el dedo en la boca.

-Claro que sí, yo soy más grande que tú. –Le dijo Hiromu muy orgulloso.- Ahora vámonos a la casa.

-¡No! –Dijo Minako.

-Quiero ir con mi papá.

-¿Y para que? Él ni siquiera ha venido a verte en tu vida. Solo vino cuando eras un bebé.

-¡Quiero a mi papá! –Gritó Yuto.

-Está bien, pero yo voy con ustedes.

-¿Por qué? –Le preguntó Minako.

-Por que si los dejo ir solos los matarían. Necesitan a alguien que los defienda.

-Yo se defenderme. –Le dijo Minako.

-Ok, entonces pelea tú con los demonios.

-¡No! Tú ven. –Le dijo Minako y todo quedó resuelto.

Era tarde cuando Aome se levantó. Estaba sola en la casa pero eso no le molestó en lo absoluto, los niños debían de estar jugando afuera. Salió de la cama y se peinó rápidamente antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Cuando todo estuvo listo salió de la casa y llamó a los niños para desayunar.

En pocos minutos habían llegado hasta dos niños y una niña. Ambos la saludaron y entraron a la casa. Llamó a Hiromu, a Minako y a Yuto. Ninguno apareció y supuso que debían estar jugando en la aldea. Volvió a entrar a la casa y tras decirle a los dos niños que regresaba en pocos minutos volvió a salir a buscar a los demás.

Anduvo buscando por la aldea durante diez minutos pero no los veía e ningún lugar. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Siguió buscando un poco más hasta que se encontró con Sango que recogía agua del río.

-Hola. –La saludó- ¿No has visto a Hiromu, Minako o Yuto?

-No, supongo que Minako y Yuto están jugando en La Guarida. A Hiromu no lo he visto en todo el día.

-Espero que no se haya ido a explorar en el bosque. –Dijo Aome con un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-No, creo que será mejor dejarlo así. Pero cuando regrese pidiéndome el desayuno será mejor que lo olvide.

-Ahí tienes a Inuyasha 2. –Le dijo Sango como broma.

-Sí, es cierto. –Dijo Aome con una pequeña risita.- Pero definitivamente Inuyasha da más problemas.

-Eso sí.

-Bueno, te veo luego. Voy a seguir buscando a Minako y a Yuto.

-Está bien. Les diré que vayan si llego a verlos.

-Gracias.

Aome se marchó del lugar y continuó su búsqueda durante un rato más. Al final decidió regresar a casa. Desayunaría y luego seguiría buscando a los niños que debían de estar jugando en algún lugar de la aldea. Si de algo estaba segura es de que ellos preferían quedarse ahí.

-Ya me cansé. –Decía Minako- Vamos a descansar. Hiromu, vamos a descansar.

-¡Ya te oí!

-Pues déjame descansar. Tengo hambre y quiero desayunar.

-Pues ve por algo de comer.

-¡Tú tráelo! Yo soy chiquita.

-Claro que no, si quieres comer ve a buscar algo.

-¡Eres un tontote!

Minako y Hiromu comenzaron a pelear en ese momento mientras Yuto, que ahora cargaba una rana, los veía. No parecía que aquello lo molestara, y en realidad solo se dedicaba a observarlos tan tranquilo como siempre. De repente se dio la vuelta y entró al bosque.

Habían pasado diez minutos en los que los dos hermanos no habían dejado de pelear. Ninguno había notado la ausencia de Yuto, y tampoco notaron cuando regresó arrastrando un gran conejo. Luego se sentó y siguió viendo la pelea que duró unos minutos más.

Para cuando la pelea hubo terminado Yuto había dejado el conejo en el suelo y estaba jugando con la rana que había encontrado.

-¿Dónde encontraste el conejo? –Le preguntó Hiromu cuando ya estaban comiendo.

Yuto solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Cuando hubo terminado volvió a jugar con la rana que parecía estar desesperada por irse; aunque tal vez estaba demasiado asustada como para intentarlo.

-Ya nos vamos. –Le dijo Minako un rato más tarde.

-El señor rana tiene hambre. –Le dijo Yuto.- Hiromu, ¿qué comen las ranas?

-Moscas, pero tu rana se va a morir si no la dejas rápido en un lago.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Yuto.

-Por que las ranas viven en los lagos.

-¿La dejo?

-¡Qué crees que te estoy diciendo!

Yuto se internó en el bosque sin decir una palabra más y volvió minutos más tarde ya sin la rana.

-Ahora si ya vámonos. –Le dijo Hiromu.

Los niños volvieron a caminar. Para ese entonces era más o menos medio día.

-¿Dónde se metieron? –Se preguntaba Aome muy preocupada.

Ya había buscado a los niños durante horas y no los había encontrado. Incluso los había buscado en el bosque con la ayuda de Akane, su hija mayor, pero no los había encontrado. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía pedirle ayuda a Inuyasha por que él había ido con Miroku a un trabajo y regresaría en dos días más.

-¡Horomu! ¡Minako! ¡Yuto! –Gritaba mientras los buscaba.- ¿No ha visto a Hiromu, a Minako o a Yuto? –Le preguntó a una señora.

-No, no los he visto en todo el día.

-Muchas gracias. Si los ve por favor mándelos a mi casa.

-Sí, lo haré.

Aome siguió su camino. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Sango y Rin también los estaban buscando; pero aún así no había ningún rastro de ellos. Si tan solo estuviera Inuyasha probablemente no habría sido problema encontrarlos.

-Parece que no están en la aldea. –Dijo Sango cuando se encontró con Aome y Rin.

-Nunca se han salido de la aldea. ¿No entiendo por que lo harían? –Dijo Rin muy preocupada de que algo fuera a sucederle a Yuto.

-Eso es lo mismo que digo, pero probablemente Hiromu los arrastró a algún lugar, o él se fue y ellos lo siguieron. –Dijo Aome.

-Eso es cierto. –Coincidió Sango.

-Pero… ayer se estaban peleando. -Se apresuró a decir Rin.

-Sí, pero los niños son niños, ellos siempre siguen a sus hermanos mayores. –Dijo Sango quien tenía más experiencia con niños.- Además Yuto siempre está siguiendo a Minako y si ella se fue detrás de Hiromu es probable que él haya hecho lo mismo. Oye Aome, ¿no dijo nada? Digo, algo sobre ir a explorar o algo así. Ya sabes que Hiromu siempre termina contando todos sus planes a la aldea entera.

-No, bueno, me hubiera enterado si lo hubiera hecho, o al menos habría estado actuando extraño.

-Buen punto. –Dijo Sango.

-Aunque… -Dijo Aome de pronto.- Ayer Hiromu dijo que los niños querían ir a buscar a Sesshomaru.

-Si, pero estaban jugando. –Dijo Rin que no creía que su hijo pudiera hacer algo así.- Ellos lo dijeron.

-Eso es cierto. –Dijo Sango- Yo los escuche.

-Sí, pero que otra pista tenemos. Y además, si pensamos en que no entraron a la casa en toda la noche o vinieron a pedir algo de desayunar… Bueno, es algo extraño.

-Entonces crees que de verdad fueron a buscarlo.

-Pero ni siquiera conocen al señor Sesshomaru. Y Yuto no me pregunta mucho sobre él.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero no quiere decir que no tenga ganas de conocerlo. Después de todo es su padre. –Le dijo Sango

-Bueno, al menos Hiromu está con ellos. –Dijo Aome para sorpresa de ambas mujeres.- Así al menos pueden defenderse contra algún monstruo que sea débil.

-Eso es cierto. –Dijo Sango.

-Pero él aún es pequeño. –Dijo Rin- No creo que pueda hacer mucho.

-Digo lo mismo, pero es lo mejor que tenemos. –Dijo Aome- Tampoco me tranquiliza, pero no podemos hacer nada más hasta que no veamos a Inuyasha.

-Ella tiene razón. Lo mejor ahora es calmarnos y no asustar al resto de los niños. –Agregó Sango.

Después de eso las tres mujeres volvieron a la aldea mientras al mismo tiempo, en otra parte los tres niños continuaban con su viaje.


	3. Segundo día

Gracias a todos los que han leido este fic por que parece que es todo un exito. O eso espero. Bueno en todo caso, gracias por los comentarios y aquí les traigo la siguiente parte de la historia.

En cuanto a algunas preguntas que me han hecho: La hija mayor de Aome e Inuyasha tiene unos doce años de modo que al menos han pasado trece desde lo de la perla de Chikon. Y por que Sesshomaru no va a visitar a Yuto, bueno diría que es por que se le va el tiempo por que tres años para él son muy poco por eso de que es un demonio y bueno ya saben. 

Ahora sí, aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero les guste.

Segundo día

-¿Ya vamos a salir? –Preguntó Minako a su hermano mayor.

-No se, y ya cállate por que me estás desesperando.

Los tres niños continuaban su camino por un bosque. Hacía horas que estaban caminando y no parecían salir de él. Minako comenzaba a desesperarse después de aquel tiempo al igual que Hiromu que ya estaba harto de que Minako le preguntara si ya iban a salir. Yuto, por su lado, seguía caminando tan tranquilo como siempre y no parecía estar cansado.

-Hiromu, ¿Cuándo se acaba el bosque? –Preguntó de repente.

-Ahora tú también. ¿Por qué no se callan y siguen caminando?

-Eres malo. –Le dijo Minako.

-Tú eres una niña. –Dijo Hiromu y le sacó la lengua a su hermana.

-¿Crees que encontremos pronto a mi tío? Ya quiero verlo. Seguro es tan fuerte como mi papá.

-Yo es cuche que es muy fuerte, pero no se. Sólo lo vi cuando Yuto era un bebé y no me hacía caso. Además tiene a un sapo que va con él a todos lados. Es un tonto y me regañó por que le jalé la ropa a mi tío, aunque él ni se molestó. Nada más siguió caminando.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Yuto. De verdad estaba impaciente por conocer a su padre.- ¿Cómo es?

-Es alto y tiene el cabello como mi papá. Tiene una luna morada en la frente y tiene una espada. Mi papá me dijo que es poderosa. Yo quería verla, pero me dijo que no por que era chiquito.

Yuto se rió en ese momento. Su papá le había dicho a Hiromu que era chiquito, aunque él era muy fuerte. Entonces su papá debía ser de verdad muy fuerte. Puso cara de asombro y volteó a ver a Hiromu.

-Orale. –Dijo.

-Así es. Aunque mi papá es más genial.

Yuto le sacó la lengua y siguió caminando, aunque está vez más rápido por que quería llegar a donde estaba su padre.

Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que por fin llegaron a los límites del bosque. Salieron con algo de trabajo por entre unos arbustos y se detuvieron a observar el paisaje.

-Mira Hiromu, un río. Quiero pescado. –Dijo Minako

-Atrápalo tú.

-Pero mi mamá dice…

-Eres una bebé. Deja de hacerle tanto caso a mi mamá.

-Pero hay que hacerle caso a los adultos. –Dijo Minako.

-¿Y qué? Yo algún día voy a convertirme en alguien tan fuerte como mi papá y voy a poder destruir muchos monstruos y entonces no voy a tener que hacerles caso a los adultos y voy a poder hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Ajá. Entonces le voy a decir a mi mamá que…

-No le digas, no le digas. –Se apresuró a decir Hiromu. Después de eso fue al río para atrapar un pez.

Luego de descansar un rato los tres niños siguieron su camino.

Horas más tarde habían llegado a una pequeña aldea. Hiromu les dijo que entraran pero Minako y Yuto se negaron. Al parecer no querían que ninguna persona los viera por si los buscaban. Finalmente Hiromu se rindió luego de un rato y siguieron por el camino.

Cuando atardecía llegaron a lo que parecía ser otro bosque. Yuto estaba fastidiado ya para esa hora de modo que comenzó a rasguñar los árboles cuando pasaban junto a ellos.

-Ya me cansé. ¡Hiromu! Tengo hambre. –Dijo finalmente con una pequeña voz mandona.

-Todavía no enano. Primero tenemos que buscar donde acampar y luego comemos.

-Pero quiero comer.

-Ya te di…

-Hiromu, yo también tengo hambre. –Dijo Minako en ese instante.

-Pues si tanta hambre tienen vayan a buscar algo de comer y déjenme en paz, entendido.

-¡Eres un tonto! –Le gritó Minako.- Ven Yuto vamos a buscar comida. Tú te vas por allá y yo por acá y luego nos vemos aquí a ver que atrapamos. Y no le damos nada a Hiromu.

-¿Y cómo piensan encontrar el lugar? –Preguntó Hiromu con malicia.

-Eso es fácil. –Respondió Minako- Yuto araño todos los árboles así que solo tengo que buscar árboles con arañazos y luego los sigo hasta aquí.

-Como quieran. De todos modos apuesto a que no pueden encontrar algo mejor que yo.

-Te voy a ganar. –Le dijo Minako

-Yo también. –Dijo Yuto tras lo cuál volvió a meter su pulgar en la boca y se fue caminando. Atravezó unos arbustos a la derecha y desapareció de la vista de sus dos primos.

Minako se fue hacia la izquierda y Hiromu comenzó a avanzar hacia el frente. Podía oler algo de agua no muy lejos de ahí. Probablemente sería un río o un lago y si era eso había animales. Comenzó a correr y se internó en el bosque.

Ahora vayamos primero con Minako. Ella se había ido hacia la izquierda justo hacia lo que parecía ser una saliente de rocas. Cerca de ahí se escuchaban algunos ruidos entre las plantas que rodeaban el lugar. Debía se un conejo así que se internó para buscarlo.

Caminó durante unos minutos guiándose por el ruido pero no lograba ver nada. Finalmente llegó hasta una caverna. De ahí venían los ruidos así que decidió entrar.

No se veía nada, aunque a ella no le parecía mucho problema ya que se guiaba mediante su nariz y sus oídos; sin embargo, no lograba adivinar que era ese sonido. Al principio parecía un animal, pero conforme se acercaba se dio cuenta de que era la voz de un hombre. Siguió caminando, ahora con más curiosidad que antes, y finalmente llegó a un lugar en donde la cueva se abría.

Había un montón de demonios en ella, o eso le parecía a Minako ya que apenas podía distinguirlos en la oscuridad. Por otro lado, algo le resultaba muy extraño. ¿Por qué había tantos demonios en un lugar? Miroku le había dicho en alguna ocasión que cuando tantos demonios estaban junto era por que pasaba algo extraño. Además…

-¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué no me atacan? –Pensó sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho.

En ese momento comenzaron a moverse y Minako se pegó a la pared. Había otra cosa que se preguntaba: ¿de quién era la voz que hablaba? No parecía que pudiera haber alguien ahí.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Dijo la misma voz de antes. Era grave y fría.

Minako no podía creer lo que veía. Entre todos esos demonios de verdad había alguien y Minako lo veía caminar hacia donde ella estaba. Se pegó aún más a la pared y esperó a que no pudiera verla, claro que esto no funcionó.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó el hombre.

-No te importa. –Exclamó Minako- Y si me haces algo ya verás. Mi papá y mi mamá y mi tío, y mi tía y mi otro tío son muy fuertes y te van a castigar si me haces algo.

-¿Enserio? Me gustaría conocerlos. –Dijo el hombre mientras estiraba un brazo para tocar a la niña.

Minako reaccionó de inmediato y estiró los brazos hacia el frente como para evitar que el hombre la tocara. De sus manos comenzó a salir una luz azul que por un momento iluminó la cara del hombre. Tenía el cabello negro y largo. Además parecía estar muy sorprendido por lo que pasaba. Luego en su cara comenzó a reflejarse dolor. Minako vió su brazo y se dio cuenta de que este estaba quemado desde la mano hasta el codo.

Minako aprovechó ese momento y decidió huir mientras el hombre trataba de recuperarse de la impresión. Corrió por la cueva y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo de nuevo en el lugar donde tenía que encontrarse con Hiromu y Yuto.

-Que miedo. –Dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.- Pero le gane. –Añadió luego en aire triunfal, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de cómo había hecho aquello.

Ahora en cuanto a Hiromu, él pronto llegó al lago que buscaba. En él no parecía haber muchos animales, aunque Hiromu logró encontrar el rastro de un jabalí que había estado ahí hacia poco tiempo. Además estaba el olor de sangre. Tenía que estar herido y si lo encontraba probablemente sería el ganador.

Comenzó a caminar por el bosque mientras seguía el rastro. Poco a poco este se hacía más fuerte aunque era un poco extraño; sin embargo decidió no hacerle mucho caso ya que ra probable que el jabalí estuviera sucio o algo así.

Pronto llegó hasta donde estaba el jabalí. Estaba tirado en el suelo y no parecía que hubiera un demonio cerca así corrió hacia el animal.

Tan pronto como estuvo junto al jabalí comenzaron a escucharse ruidos en las ramas de los árboles. Hiromu los miró mientras esperaba a ver que salía. Finalmente, se detuvieron los ruidos y Hiromu volvió a ver al jabalí.

Para su sorpresa el jabalí estaba de pie. Lo miraba fijamente y entonces Hiromu se dio cuenta de por que olía extraño. No era un jabalí normal, si no un demonio con forma de jabalí.

Se puso de pie y de un salto retrocedió varios metros. El jabalí lo miró y comenzó a correr hacia él para embestirlo con sus colmillos. Hiromu saltó justo cuando el jabalí llegaba hasta él y por alguna razón le cayó encima.

El animal comenzó a moverse a todos lados para tirar a Hiromu, pero él se sostenía con fuerza. Finalmente Hiromu consiguió sacar una daga que había encontrado en un campo de batalla y se la clavó al jabalí en el cuello. El animal chilló y luego de un rato cayo muerto al suelo.

-Genial. Maté a un demonio yo solito y ahora voy a ganarle a Minako.

Entonces tomó al jabalí por uno de sus colmillos y comenzó a jalarlo para llevarlo al punto de reunión. Cuando llegó, se encontró con Minako que tenía algunos peces metidos en el saco que llevaba.

En cuanto a Yuto, él se dirigió hacía la derecha simplemente por que ese era el primer lugar que se le había ocurrido. No encontraba ningún animal por lo que tuvo que caminar un rato antes de llegar a un claro en dónde había tirado un venado. Corrió hacia él de inmediato.

-Oye enano, ¿qué haces con mi comida? –Preguntó alguien en cuanto Yuto estuvo con el animal.

Yuto volvió la cabeza y se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo y vestido con lo que parecían ser pieles. Cerca de él se encontraban varios lobos.

-Mío. –Dijo Yuto de inmediato.

-Oye, ¿qué no escuchaste que era mi comida? –Le preguntó Kouga. Aquel mocoso le recordaba a alguien, aunque no tenía idea a quien exactamente.

-¡Mío! –Gritó.

-Es mío mocoso así que largo de aquí.

Yuto ahora si estaba molesto. Apretó las manos y miró a Kouga con cara de muy pocos amigos. Luego tomó aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡MIO!

-Tienes muy mal genio. –Le dijo Kouga que comenzaba a temer que aquel niño hiciera algo, especialmente por que un olor a veneno comenzaba a emanar de sus manos. De verdad le recordaba a alguien.

-¡MIO! ¡MIO! ¡MIIIIIIOOOO! –Gritó Yuto de nuevo.

-Está bien, está bien. –Dijo Kouga finalmente. Aquello era desesperante y probablemente sería más fácil cazar a otro que deshacerse de aquel enano.

Unos minutos después, Yuto estaba de regreso con el venado. Minako y Hiromu ya habían preparado todo así que comenzaron a cocinar las cosas en cuanto él llegó.


	4. Tercer día: vuelta a casa

Bueno, por fin tengo la última parte de esta pequeña historia. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por todos los comentarios.

Tercer día, vuelta a casa

Sesshomaru se encontraba caminando en las afueras de un bosque Yaken lo seguía muy de cerca mientras murmuraba acerca de un demonio al que Sesshomaru acababa de matar. Estaba tan ocupado en eso que no notó cuando su señor se detuvo y por tanto chocó contra él. Volteó hacia todos lados para ver que había causado aquello pero lo único que logro encontrar fue a un par de lobos que estaban en las afueras del bosque unos cientos de metros más adelante.

Sesshomaru los veía con interés. Uno de los lob os era Kouga y parecía estar hablando con sus amigos.

-…era un mocoso bastante extraño, además tenía dos orejas como las de ese perro. ¿Me pregunto si no tendrá alguna relación con él? De todos modos la única razón por la que no lo maté fue por que olía a veneno y porque me hartaban tanto sus gritos que ya quería deshacerme de él. –Le decía Kouga a sus amigos.

-Eso no te reuerda un poco al hermano de Inuyasha… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Le dijo uno de sus amigos.

-Supongo que un poco.

-En ese caso tal vez debiste de haberlos detenido. –Dijo el otro.- Recuerdas cuando fuiste a esa aldea. Creo que había tenido un niño, ¿o no?...

Sesshomaru se alejó de aquel lugar en ese momento. Jaken lo seguía aún pero debió comenzar a correr por que Sesshomaru caminaba más rápido de lo normal. Se preguntó que habrían dicho aquellos lobos para que su señor se preocupara.

Era de mañana y Minako se encontraba sentada en la orilla del lago. Tenía en sus manos algunas piedras que aventaba al lago mientras veía a Hiromu buscando peces. Yuto por su parte veía a Minako al mismo tiempo que deseaba poder hacer botar las piedras como Minako. Él solamente las lanzaba y las piedras se hundían.

-¡Horomu! ¡Apúrate! ¡Tengo hambre! –Gritó Minako.

-¡Pues si crees que es tan fácil ven a intentarlo!

-¡Pues voy! –Dijo Minako y cogió su saco que llevaba.

Se metió al agua y avanzó lentamente hasta que esta le llegaba a las rodillas lo que no era muy lejos considerando que apenas medía poco más de un metro. Miró el agua y luego metió su saco y lo sostuvo. Cuando vio pasar un pez lo movió rápidamente y el pez quedó atrapado dentro del saco. Minako lo saco y lo dejo en la orilla. Luego se metió de nuevo después de decirle a Yuto que lo cuidara.

Yuto ahora se dedicaba a lanzar piedras al lago, aunque ni Minako ni Hiromu le pusieron mucha atención hasta que comenzaron a flotar algunos peses muertos. Entonces Minako se acercó a uno de ellos y vio que una de las piedras le había pegado.

-Orale. –Dijo y volteó a ver a Yuto que estaba igual de sorprendido que ella.

Después de eso los dos hermanos se dedicaron a recoger los peces que encontraban.

-Hiromu. ¿Cuándo vamos a ver a mi papá? –Preguntó Yuto mientras dedsayunaban.

-No sé. Mi papá dice que mi tio siempre está viajando y ya te dije que solo lo he visto muy pocas veces. Además, siempre viaja mucho así que no se en dónde esté.

-Ah. ¿Y entonces no lo vamos a ver hoy?

-No sé. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Es que quiero ver a mi mamá. Por eso quiero saber cuándo vamos a ver a mi papá.

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que quería ver a mi tío así que si lloras te voy a pegar.

Yuto comenzó a llorar. Estaba enojado y quería ver a su mamá. Entonces se acordó de lo que Hiromu le había dicho y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Hiromu.-No era enserio lo de que te iba a pegar. Enserio.

-¡Quiero a mi mamá! –Gritó Yuto.

-La vas a ver cuando regresemos. –Le dijio Hiromu.

-¡Yo quiero a mi mamá! –Grió Yuto aún más fuerte.

En aquel momento se escuchó a lo lejos se movían las hojas de los árboles, pero nadie prestó atención. Yuto seguía llorando, Minako comía y Hiromu no tenía ni idea de cómo calmar a su primo.

Aome se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea esperando a que llegara Inuyasha. Ya habían pasado tres días y los niños aún estaban perdidos. Ella se sentía faltal por eso, pero no era nada comparado con Rin que no hacía más que pensar en si Yuto estaría bien.

Finalmente Aome comenzó a ver dos personas que se acercaban lentamente. Una de ellas parecía cargar barriles de arroz de modo que Aome supo de inmediato que eran Inuyasha y Miroku quienes se acercaban. Aome trató de esperar a que ellos llegaran, pero finalmente se echo a correr para encontrarse con ellos.

-Oye Inuyasha, ¿esa no es Aome?

Inuyasha no respondió, ¿por qué estaba corriendo Aome a recibirlos? Normalmente esperaba en la casa o en la aldea a que ellos llegaran.

-Oye Aome, ¿qué haces? –Le preguntó Inuyasha en cuanto ella los había alcanzado.

-Tengo algo que decirte… –Dijo Aome mientras recuperaba el aliento.- Sobre Minako, Hiromu y Yuto.

-¿Les pasó algo? –Preguntó Miroku.

-Es que, se fueron a buscar a Sesshomaru.

-¿Es enserio? –Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Se fueron hace tres días y no hemos sabido nada de ellos. –Continuó Aome.

-Entiendo. –Dijo Inuyasha- Miroku, ve a la aldea con Aome. Yo voy a dejar esto y luego me voy a buscar a los niños.

-Está bien. –Le dijo Miroku tras lo cual Inuyasha comenzó a correr hacia la aldea. Dejó los barriles con arroz en casa de Sango y Miroku y luego comenzó a buscar el rastro de los tres niños. Pronto lo encontró y comenzó a seguirlo.

-Espero que los encuentre pronto. –Dijo Aome a Miroku cuando iban llegando a la aldea.

-No se preocupe, Inuyasha encontrará a los niños y los traerá de vuelta a la aldea sanos y salvos. Después de todo son sus hijos y su sobrino y se preocupa por ellos.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero…bueno… son tres días, quien sabe que les pudo haber pasado.

-Esperemos que estén bien, después de todo sabemos que Hiromu es muy parecido a Inuyasha.

-Ese es el problema. ¿Por qué no los detuvo en lugar de irse con ellos?

-Es un niño y le gustan las aventuras… -Le dijo Miroku. En ese momento iban llegando a su casa.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? –Preguntó Sango de inmediato.

-Ya fue a buscar a los niños. –Respondió Aome.

-Que bueno. –Dijo Sango muy aliviada.

-¿Y yo qué? –Preguntó Miroku- ¿No piensas saludarme?

-Sí, claro. Pero es que todas hemos estado tan preocupadas por los niños que… bueno no se qué haría si alguno de nuestros hijos se perdiera.

-Eso es cierto. –Respondió Miroku después Sango le diera un beso.- Y hablando de niños, ¿dónde están los míos?

-Jugando en toda la aldea. Si quiere puede ir a buscarlos, pero le sugeriría que esperara a la comida para verlos a menos que aún tenga ganas de caminar.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. –Le dijo Miroku a Sango mientras intentaba poner su mano en el trasero de ella. Sango notó estoy se hizo hacia un lado. Tantos años y el moje aún tenía las mismas mañas. Bueno, casi, no hacía nada de eso enfrente de los niños y tampoco trataba de conquistar a otras mujeres.

-Bueno, entonces entre a la casa y le prepararé un baño. –Le dijo Sango.

-Nos vemos entonces. –Dijo Aome.- Yo iré con Rin a decirle la buena noticia.

-Sí, estoy segura de que eso la tranquilizará mucho.

Los tres niños habían terminado de comer y estaban recogiendo sus cosas. Yuto ya estaba algo más calmado y Hiromu deseaba estar de regreso en su casa luego del berrinche. Minako por su lado estaba lista para seguir el camino; pero antes de eso Hiromu fue al algo para buscar agua para echarle a la fogata.

Minako escuchó que se movían las hojas y que temblaba un poco el suelo. Se quedó quieta y trató de buscar de dónde venía el sonido. Yuto también debía haberlo escuchado por que buscaba a ver si encontraba al causante de todo aquello. Podía oler que alguien se acercaba pero no parecía que fuera humano.

Los ruidos se acercaron más y más y entonces surgió un gusano de cinco metros de largo. Su boca era redonda y estaba llena de dientes. Minako se asustó al ver aquello y Yuto comenzó a llorar otra vez. Aquello era demasiado para él. Primero extrañaba a su mamá y ahora había un gusano gigante que quería comérselo. Tal vez ni Hiromu era tan fuerte como para detenerlo.

El gusano se acercó a ellos dos rápidamente pero justo cuando llegaba fue golpeado por Hiromu que lo hizo retrodecer unos metros. Había corrido desde el lago tan pronto había oído llorar a Yuto.

Ahora bien, el gusano le parecía enorme y era la primera vez que veía un demonio tan grande. Se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer para vencerlo porque no quería morirse ahí y menos comido por un gusano. Se preparó para pelear.

Hiromu corrió hacia el gusano y trató de darle un golpe con sus garras. Le dio al gusano, pero este se movió tan violentamente que Hiromu acabo chocando contra un árbol. Entonces el gusano se acercó para comérselo…

Todo pasó en un segundo. Primero el gusano estaba a punto de comerse a Hiromu y luego era partido por la mitad. Hiromu se llevó entonces la sorpresa más grande de su vida al ver a su tío parado detrás del gusano muerto. Casi tenía ganas de llorar pero nunca iba a hacerlo con su hermana viéndolo.

Yuto no podía creer lo que veía. Aquel señor era muy fuerte por que había matado al gusano de un golpe. Se preguntó quién era y deseó que su padre fuera así de fuerte como él.

-Levántate. –Le dijo Sesshomaru a su sobrino.

-Ah…sí. –Respondió Hiromu mientras obedecía. Luego siguió a Sesshomaru hasta donde estaban los otros dos niños.

-Hiromu. –Dijo Yuto.- ¿Tú conoces a este señor?

Sesshomaru miró a su hijo. En cierta forma se parecía a él en su apariencia, aunque en su opinión era demasiado débil. Bueno, esto en realidad no le preocupaba ya que no se podía esperar que un niño tan pequeño tuviera mucha fuerza, sin embargo no le agradaba que su hijo se pusiera a llorar así como así.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Le preguntó Yuto más como una orden que como pregunta.- ¿Por qué te pareces a mi tío Inusha?

-Oye mocoso, -se apresuró a decir Jaken.- como te atreves a hablarle de esa manera al señor…

-Cállate rana. –Le ordenó Yuto.

Jaken se calló de inmediato. Aquel niño le recordaba mucho a su señor. Sesshomaru sonrio, tal vez no era tan débil después de todo, además, el mismo hubiera querido decirle a Jaken que se callara. Aquella era la primera vez en tres años que veía a su hijo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Volvió a preguntar Yuto.

-Me llamo Sesshomaru.

Yuto abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible al oír aquello. Ese señor era su papá y era de verdad muy fuerte.

-Papá. –Dijo y corrió para abrazar una de sus piernas ya que no alcanzaba más que eso. Sesshomaru no lo detuvo aunque tampoco entendía que hiciera eso. Para él eran cosas de humanos.- Mira Hiromu, es mi papá.

-Ya lo sabía. –Fue la respuesta de Hiromu que no estaba muy feliz por aquello. Si Sesshomaru los había encontrado significaba que iban a tener que regresar a la aldea y eso significaba que lo iban a castigar a él.

-¿Entonces ya nos vamos? –Preguntó Minako en ese momento.- Que bueno porque ya no n zzquería seguir caminando. Además, quiero ver que me trajo mi papá de regalo ahora.

Sesshomaru miró a su sobrina. Ella debía ser Minako. A Hiromu podía recordarlo bastante bien porque se la había pasado detrás de él la última vez que había estado en la aldea. De alguna forma le recordaba a Inuyasha.

-¿Eres más fuerte que eso? –Le preguntó la niña.- Porque mi papá también podía haberlo matado. Él es muy muy muy muy fuerte.

-Soy más fuerte que él. –Le dijo Sesshomaru. Minako abrió la boca.

-Orale. –Dijeron ella y Yuto al mismo tiempo. Yuto aún seguía abrazando a Seshomaru.

Finalmente Sesshomaru hizo que Yuto se soltara y se fue de nuevo; sin embargo regresó un poco más tarde llevando a su dragón con él. Subió a los niños encima y luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó mientras caminaba.

-Es que queríamos verte. –Le dijo Minako sonriendo. Aquel paseo le agradaba más que estar caminando por el bosque.

-Son unos mocosos insolentes. Como se les ocurre irse así y hacer que mi señor tenga que buscarlos. Él tiene cosas mucho mejores que hacer que estar buscando a unos mocosos.

-Cállate rana. –Volvío a decir Yuto. Realmente no le agradaba Jaken.

-Sí, cállate. –Repitó Minako al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una de sus sandalias.

-Y quiero agua. –Dijo Yuto.- Dame agua.

-Yo también quiero. –Dijo Minako y le lanzo la otra sandalia. Eso si le parecía divertido.

-¡Deja de lanzarme tus zapatos mocosa! –Exclamó Jaken.

-No. –Respondió Yuto al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba sus zapatos a Jaken.

-Jaken, recógelos. –Dijo Sesshomaru en ese momento. No parecía molesto y en realidad comenzaba a agradarle Yuto.

Era casi de noche e Inuyasha se encontraba en el bosque siguiendo el olor de los niños. No entendía como se les había ocurrido aquella idea de ir a buscar a Sesshomaru, en especial porque Yuto y Minako todavía pasaban buena parte del día cerca de sus madres. En cuanto a Hiromu, bueno, él tenía su carácter y no era extraño que terminara buscándolo en el bosque. Se paró entonces y olfateo. Aquel olor le era conocido.

Entonces dio media vuelta para volver a la aldea.

Cuando llegó pudo percibir con más claridad el olor de Sesshomaru. Se acercaba a la aldea y junto con él venían los niños. Fue a avisarle a Aome y ella a su vez le dijo a Rin que de inmediato salió de su casa para ver cuando llegaran.

Sesshomaru entro a la aldea un poco más tarde. Todos los niños se habían quedado dormidos horas atrás y ahora comenzaban a despertar. El primero en hacerlo fue Hiromu que tan pronto como abrió los ojos no volteó a ver hacia otro lado que no fuese la aldea. Realmente extrañaba a sus padres con o sin castigo. Luego despertó Minako que de inmediato levantó a Yuto. Él se talló los ojos y exclamó alegremente:

-¡Ya llegamos! –Miro en aquel momento hacia todos lados para buscar a su madre pero no conseguía verla.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Rin.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó Yuto al mismo tiempo que extendía los brazos para que ella lo cargara. Rin así lo hizo y luego se apresuró a agradecerle a Sesshomaru que lo hubiera encontrado.

Hiromu se bajó del dragón y luego Minako hizo lo mismo. Aome e Inuyasha estaban no muy lejos de ahí de modo que ambos corrieron a abrazarlos inmediatamente.

-¿Estoy castigado? –Preguntó Hiromu cuando volvían a casa.

-Veremos eso luego. –Le dijo Aome.- Por ahora será mejor que te des un baño porque estás muy sucio.

-¿Y yo? –Preguntó Minako que estaba sobre los hombros de su padre.- Yo tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo comemos mamá?

-Primero el baño y luego la comida. Pero antes de eso: ¿Por qué se les ocurrió ir a buscar a tu tío?

-Es que queríamos ver cómo era. –Le respondió Minako.

Aome sonrio al oír aquello.

Inuyasha por su parte levantó a Minako y la puso frente a él. Ella sonrío y dijo:

-Entonces, ¿qué me trajiste?


End file.
